Cheon Ninja Force
The Cheon Ninja Force, or CNF, is an elite military and law enforcement unit within the nation of Cheon. The CNF answer directly to the Empress (currently Gu Song Hye) and act as both the nation's secret police and its intelligence service. The CNF are the only known masters Cheon Ninjutsu. Overview The CNF are made up of roughly five hundred men and women, ideally people who were born on the island nation of Cheon, though exceptions are sometimes made. While carrying on ninja traditions the organization has adapted with the times, thus while their ceremonial uniforms reflect more of a look that one would expect when they hear the word 'ninja', in the field members of the CNF tend to dress casually as they're meant to be seen yet unnoticed. In addition to knowing many age-old traditional techniques and fighting styles the CNF also practice modern intelligence agency methods. Of the five hundred members roughly two hundred are assigned to the home country while the rest tend to work on an international level. Of the two hundred that remain local roughly half are dedicated to the defense of the Empress while the other half act as secret police, tending to step in when the police forces of the nation's cities are in over their heads. The leaders of CNF is known as the Grand Masters. Besides the demonstration of leadership it is required that high-ranking officers within the CNF are fully-versed with Cheon Ninjutsu. A CNF Master rank can be obtained upon demonstrating leadership during arranged trials and select missions. To become a fully-fledged Ninja one simply must master at least one school of Cheon Ninjutsu, and any who have not are referred to as Initiates or Apprentices, the former being the recognized title but the latter considered acceptable. The Grand Master is selected by the Empress of Cheon herself. In addition to the traditional organization there are members of the CNF known as Psyche Shapers. Little is known of the group except that they are said to be masters of interrogation and possibly brainwashing. The Psyche Shapers hold a unique rank within the CNF, reporting only directly to the Grand Masters unless otherwise ordered. History The Tokugawa Shogunate of Japan dismissed the Iga ninjas from service in the 18th Century. Several members of the Iga clan ended up in Cheon, seeking a new master. The Empress took the Iga survivors in and the clan thrived, eventually becoming the Cheon Ninja Force after spending nearly a century being little more than a rumor. Originally a small group of elite warriors assigned to protect the Empress, the CNF quickly grew and was given more power over time, transforming them from refugees into social elites within Cheon society. Equipment The CNF employ various compact sidearms as standard issue firearms, including employing the first Beretta BU9 Nano pistols. For traditional ninja weaponry throwing knives tend to be favored over shuriken, carbon-fiber knives the most common. Traditional melee weapons are covered in training but rarely employ them in the field, at least outside of Cheon. Weapons made by Knight's Edge are also employed in some capacity. For concealed weaponry the CNF employ several unusual weapons, including a gas-emitting folding fan, a belt that can be used as a Kusari-fundo flail and blowguns disguised as pens. Modified pure-grade Zolapse is employed as a standard knock-out drug, nicknamed Fukai Nemuri. For computer purposes the CNF employs several programs designed by Siri and Rika Vinter, such as Harpoon and Weaver. Members Active Will Yun Lee 2.jpg|Han Po Grand Master|link=Han Po Veena Malik 3.jpg|Balam Master|link=Balam Amanda Righetti 3.png|Daeyang Master|link=Daeyang Judith Hill 3.png|Heulg Master|link=Heulg Vanessa Evigan.jpg|Hwajae Master|link=Hwajae Olivia Cheng.jpg|Rei Master|link=Rei Nan Yu.jpg|Tokki Master|link=Tokki Namie Amuro 2.jpg|Suzume Sarutobi Ninja|link=Suzume Sarutobi Arden Cho 5.jpg|Ichi Ninja|link=Ichi Dichen Lachman 3.jpg|Saeko Rhee Ninja|link=Saeko Rhee Former Maya Stojan.jpg|Jangmi Ninja|link=Jangmi Chanty Sok 3.jpg|Kai Ninja|link=Kai See Also * Cheon Ninjutsu Category:Organizations Category:Law Enforcement